Dawn September
by mistiki
Summary: After being used by his own brother Sora runs to a place where he could find comfort away from everyone. Feeling consoled to talk to his best friend Riku about what‘s been happening. Will he find more than comfort? Maybe Love?  Sora x Riku


**DAWN SEPTEMBER**

After being used by his own brother Sora runs to a place where he could find comfort away from everyone. Feeling consoled to talk to his best friend Riku about what's been happening. Will he find more than comfort? Maybe Love? Sora x Riku

Rated : **Mature**

Warning: **Rape/abuse**, **Yaoi/ boy on boy **, **Language Usage** maybe in late chapters

**Please if you aren't 18 or older leave this page right away or you just might be scarred for life forever regretting what you've read**

Telling you and trying to Heal

"_Cloud I can't do this" , the brunette stated as he tried his best to shove his blonde brother off of him. "It's not right ." Cloud only continued to discard him own and the brunette's clothing. Sora breathing hitched as he felt a guilt unlike before build in his stomach. Cloud continued his assault on Sora's collar bone earning soft moans from his brunette counter part._

"_Your body is saying else wise Sora." Sora only felt the shame build in stomach as his older brother continued his doings. It felt like more than a sin ,way more than innocent for the brunette. Pressing his lips harshly against his younger brother as he felt him try to pull away. "Stop Cloud," Sora tried to say while regaining his voice. _

_Cloud ignored every single word said continuing to touch Sora. Sora could only whine as cloud held his hands in a firm grip above his head. Sora knew he was too weak to do anything as he continued to whine. Sora couldn't be helped no matter what was happening. Bound to his own bed posts stripped of all cloths in front of the person he though he loved as what was his brother and not a sex crazed lunatic._

_Cloud only continued on his own pleasured accounts wanting more from Sora. Stroking the smaller teen as he pulled him into a bruising kiss. "No… ," Sora pleaded as his hand dipped lower than he wanted it to venture. Stroking Sora's member put Cloud into a trance to do more than anything wanting to do more than just that. Sora pleaded more than ever for someone to help him. Flipping him over onto him stomach Cloud slid his full member into Sora's entrance groaning. Sora only cried into the sheets knowing that Cloud had taken the only thing he had left his innocence. Dirtiness and impurity washed over Sora's being as he felt as if he betrayed the true one he really loved. Riku. Cloud continued his round of dirty play till he was Satisfied with what he had done._

**Morning**

Sora awoke sweaty and covered in unknown liquids. Suddenly he remember why he was this way. Frowning

he pulled himself out of bed and to the bathroom with what little energy he had from last night as he made

his way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he didn't see the same Sora he always saw he saw an abused

little boy toy who wanted to be loved instead of used for sex. The brightness of his deep ocean blue eyes

seemed to be fading. "I've got to get out of here away from Cloud and the memories." Franticly Sora

grabbed a suit case his mother left to him before she died. She though he might have needed it. He threw

whatever clothes he wore in the case along with his tooth brush and face cloth. Zipping it tightly he threw

on his favorite light blue shirt and torn faded jeans. He picked up his cell phone opening the second draw on

which his phone was on picking up the napkin. He ran his fingers across the colored writing. _"Riku …" _he

breath softly. He quickly dialed the numbers on the napkin listening to his cell phone ring. Hearing

someone pick up the phone

" _Riku are you there?"_

"_Sora is that you," he asked a little puzzled as to why he was calling_

"_Yes..I-I was wondering if I could come talk to you in person," he asked with fear riding up his throat. _

"_Sure, but may I ask why?"_

"_Its about me actually," Sora stated seriously._

"_Oh I'll be there in a bit k?"_

"_hmm," Sora said a bit scared at what Riku might think._

"_How does Cello sound?" _(Cello is the name of a restaurant I went to in Italy once before)

"_I think we need to talk some place more private."  
_

"_Sora if its that serious we can go back to my place," Riku suggested ._

"_Ok," Sora said a little more relived._

"_See you in 10 minutes."_

"_Ok bye," Sora said as he hung up the phone slipping it into his pocket._

Sora quickly, but quietly stepped into the hallway carrying the suitcase as he made a dash for the front door.

He made well sure not to wake Cloud as he turned to see Riku in his car smiling greatly at Sora. "Hey

sleeping beauty," he chuckled a little as he stepped out of his car. " What's with the suit case," he asked

lugging it into he trunk. Sora only turned to throw himself into Riku. "Whoa," Riku said clutching onto the

brunette. He could feel the hot tears pour onto his t-shirt. "Sora are you sure you are ok?" "Yea," Sora lied.

"Well you said you wanted to talk," he said stepped back into the car Sora in pursuit. "Maybe we can talk

now?" "Can we wait till we get to your place," Sora pleaded. "Sure," Riku sighed.

**Riku's Place**

They had arrived at Riku's apartment room. He pulled out two chairs motioning for Sora to sit and tell him

what happened. "So are you going to tell me what happened now that we are back at my place?" Sora

nodded as he prepared himself to tell Riku what had happened that night between Cloud and him. _Losing his innocence in the worst way possible. _Riku's face turned quite serious as he pulled him chair close to

Sora's listening to him as though he was painting a picture with him own hurtful words. Tears only streamed

down Sora's face as he paused. _"H-he raped me," _Sora cried pitifully as he turned away from the silver

haired boy's gaze. Riku only pulled Sora's face to face his in a gentle manner. Sora's face was streaming

with tears as well as an emptiness in his eyes that made Riku want to hurt the person that hurt his _Tenshi._

Now knowing why Sora had brought a suit case with him that were his belongings. Riku only pulled Sora

into a warm embrace as the crying brunette hugged him tighter. _"Its ok Sora," _he rubbed circles into the

younger boys's back trying to comfort the abused teen. "He won't hurt you anymore," Riku's voice was

smooth and calm. "You can stay with me," he said reassuringly. Sora nodded as he buried deeper into Riku

"I would really like that…"

**A/N:** How's that for a chapter. Cloud was a abusive brother. Using you own brother for your needs tsk, tsk, tsk. Whoo! Sora's staying with Riku now. So what do you think so far? Oh don't forget to **Read**, **Review**, and **Keep me on Story Alert Update **_- __Ja ne!_


End file.
